They're My Family
by juniormarie
Summary: One of the survivors after the fall of Voldemort visits the grave of his family. AU, one shot, complete!


**Disclaimer:** Only the situation is mine, not the characters

**A/N:**** This is a repost from my old account, My Black Backpack**

**Alrighty so this is a one-shot and I had been thinking about writing a Trio fic, so this would be a possible ending if I do write it.**

It had been ten years since the final battle and it still seemed unreal. Voldemort was gone. Harry Potter had defeated him. Wizards and witches of all families strolled freely outside without fear of attack. People were happy now; today was a day to celebrate; it was the ten year anniversary of the true death of Lord Voldemort.

Life was better than anyone could ever ask for, but one man detested this day. In fact, he loathed this day with all his heart, mind, body, and soul. He woke up angry and filled with grief on this day. Tears of sadness and anger rolled down his cheeks before he even awoke. He knew what today was and what he would have to face. Once he sat up in his bed, he turned to his calendar; the date was October 31, 2008.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands for what felt like seconds and hours at the same time. He knew he had to go, but he didn't know if he could face it. He had been putting this off ever since that day.

That one day that haunted his dreams. He did not visit the year following Voldemort's demise. He did not visit the year after. He did not visit the year after that, or even the year after that; he had not been there since before that day, the day that changed his entire life.

He slowly made is way to the bathroom. Without looking in the mirror, he splashed water on his face to rid himself of tears. He half-heartedly dried his face with an old towel. After grabbing the flowers he prepared for today, he closed his eyes and disapparated.

He felt the grass beneath his thin-soled shoes. He stared at his shoes as he purposely and reluctantly walked up the small hill. Each slow step he took brought more pain to his face.

Remus Lupin's face was contorted into the picture definition of anguish as he knelt before the first tombstone.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**1 March, 1980-31 October, 1998**

**Loyal Friend, Beloved Brother, and Faithful Companion**

**Hero in the eyes of many**

Staring at the stone with his former student's name engraved in it, he thought of the lively redhead. He thought of the one who stood by his friend in the face of death, the one who could cheer anyone up-even in the worst situations, the one who would keep you going when you felt as if all was lost. He placed a white rose on top of the grave and moved to the next one.

**Hermione Jane Granger**

**19 September, 1979-31 October, 1998**

**Loyal Friend, Faithful Companion, Beloved Sister to all**

**Heroine in the eyes of many**

Memories of this strong woman, yet another student, came flooding into his mind. He remembered her strong will and loving nature. He remembered how she was so young, yet so clever, so powerful, smart, and brave. He placed a white rose on top of her grave and moved to the next one.

**Sirius Evander Black**

**12 January, 1960-10 June, 1996**

**Beloved Friend, Loyal Companion, Worthy Marauder, Faithful Godfather**

**Leader of the Light**

His heart nearly broke as he looked upon the memorial of his former brother, the one he lost faith in, the one he let rot in Azkaban, the one he watched fall to his death. As he opened his mouth to speak, it began to rain, though it seemed as though he hadn't noticed, as he began speaking, "Padfoot, I am so sorry. I-I, well, I made it. I don't know how, but I did, and I wish you had too. The best I can say is, well, I avenged your death. Bellatrix is gone now. She can never ruin another's life again. That's the best I can give you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost faith in you, I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I couldn't do the one thing you asked me to do, I'm sorry that you're not here." He placed a white rose on top of the memorial and moved to the next.

**James Othniel Potter**

**10 October, 1959-31 October, 1981**

**Beloved Friend, Loyal Companion, Worthy Marauder, Brother to all, Loving father and Protector**

**Leader of the Light**

Rain was pounding furiously upon Remus' body as he began to speak to his other brother, "James, I think the best I can say to you is that your son grew up remarkably well. Loyal, powerful, Quidditch star," he let out an involuntary chuckle, "I just wish you could have seen him. He was amazing at Quidditch…maybe even better than you. And…he did it. He saved us all." Remus drew in a ragged breath before he continued, "I miss you terribly; I'm now the last of the Marauders, you know. Peter is where he belongs, in Azkaban, paying for what he did; to Sirius, to Harry, to Lily, and to you. I wish you could be here…I-…I'm sorry I let you down," He placed a white rose on top of the grave and moved to the next. His tears were mixing with the rain, streaming down his face and landing softly upon the grassy graves. He closed his eyes to try and regain composure, but realized he was fighting a loosing battle.

**Lily Aminta Potter**

**27 April, 1960-31 October, 1981**

**Beloved Friend, Loyal Companion, Sister to all, Loving Mother and Protector**

**Leader of the Light**

"Lily, you were an amazing woman. I already told James that your death has been avenged; Peter is n Azkaban, where the traitor belongs. You can rest in peace now; your son isn't in harm. He can't be hurt again. You should be so very proud of Harry. Loyal, smart, caring, just like you. His best friend was muggle born, blood purity didn't matter to him. I'm so sorry I was the on to watch your son grow up and not you. I, well, thank you for everything you did for me, Lily, and-I'm sorry I didn't do more for you." He placed a white rose upon her grave and moved to the final tombstone.

**Harry James Potter**

**31 July, 1980-31 October, 1998**

**Loyal Friend, Faithful Companion, Protector and Brother to all**

**Hero in the eyes of all**

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to say, how to say it, where to start. I'm so sorry I couldn't do more for you, protect you, save you. I obviously don't have a very good track record for protection. I wish I could have done more, but you did it Harry. You accomplished your task, you saved the world, and all I can say is….I'm sorry." He placed a white rose on top of the grave and stoop up.

He turned his face upwards to the sky, his eyes wide open, with tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked back down at all of the tombstones through his tears and the pouring rain; he spoke quietly at first, "Why. Why did this have to happen? Why is everyone else celebrating while I grieve? Couldn't they all have lived…couldn't things be right…just once," Remus Lupin fell to the ground, crying for the pain, the agony, the injustice of it all.

He laid there for what seemed like days until a small girl with mousy brown hair and light brown eyes climbed the hill and sat down next to him. She tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "Daddy?"

He kept his eyes closed but answered her, "Yes, Lily?"

"Who are these people?"

He drew in another long, ragged breath as he stood and picked the small girl up into his arms. He looked over the graves with a small, sad smile and sighed, "These people are my family,"

How was it? Please review!


End file.
